cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha 144
"Whatever the treasure is, it must be a skill, a skill of knowledge," ''-A-144 Dogma '''Alpha-144 '''nicknamed "'Dogma'" or simply "'Blarthfire'" was the name of a Force-sensitive Alpha-class ARC Trooper who lived during the Clone Wars. Despite his 'sneaky' actions, he was a great soldier. He had been born from the DNA of Jango Fett on 32 BBY and trained from birth. His whole training squad was also Force-sensitive, and the last one, Alpha-148, nicknamed 'Lady', had her gender altered even further, making her the only female clone of Jango Fett. Later during the Clone Wars he participated in many battles, survivng them. He had been a great clone trooper and later Alpha-class ARC Trooper. When Order 66 was executed, Dogma was targeted by his own men because he was Force-sensitive and by this time was using two lightsabers he had stolen from Sith on the planets Savek and Umbara. He survived Order 66 and went into hiding on Tatooine with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. In 0 BBY, he decided to join the Rebel Alliance, where he would meet up with the other two survivng members of his squad, Alpha-146, nicknamed "Scream", and Lady. Together the three became partners during the war againest the Galactic Empire. Biography Life on Kamino CT-144, was born from the DNA of Jango Fett on 32 BBY. He was not supposed to be Force-sensitive, but a crazy Kaminoan by the name of Taun We added a Force sensitive DNA to him and five other clones who would later become his training squad. He then altered the gender of the last one to make this clone the one female clone of Jango Fett. The Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su, was so furious at Taun We that he ordered the Kaminoan executed for messing with the DNA of six clones. This execution would later haunt the six Force-sensitive clones for years. Speaking of Force-sensitive, little did anyone know that there was a clone born on 33 BBY and had been Force-sensitive. His name had been Boomdodger. Boomdodger trained with the Cuy'val Dar along with the rest of his squad, Dodge Squad. The Main Test (23 BBY) It was a dark day on Kamino, and one of Dogma's squad members, Alpha-143 "Monster" had just discovered his Force-sensitivity. He had told the other members of his squad, named "Jedi Squad" for their Force-sensitivity, but they did not believe him. Then slowly, one by one, the other members had discovered they were Force-sensitive. Dogma was the last of his squad that was still unaware of his Force sensitivity. Then, it all changed. During a test with the rest of Jedi Squad, Dogma accidently Force-pushed a Kaminoan who stumbled onto the course, thinking he was a droid. The Kaminoan then fell to his death after the Force push. After that, he had gotten a severe talking to by Lama Su, but he was able to avoid punishment because Dogma used a mind trick on him. He then revealed what he did to the other Jedi Squad members, who finally understood that they were all Force-sensitive, and wondered if they were any other such clones. Soon, it was time for the final test before Jedi Squad could become ARC troopers. So all of the Jedi Squad members, Monster, Dogma, Alpha-145, nicknamed "Blaster" because of his expertise with all types of blasters, Alpha-146, nicknamed "Scream" because he always screamed at Jango Fett whenever Jedi Squad trained with him, Alpha-147, nicknamed "Lion" because of his unusally high endurance rate, and Alpha-148, nicknamed "Lady" because of her gender, went onto the training course to begin the final test. However, this course was different from the Citadel Challenge. It was a course specifically made for Jedi Squad. Instead of droids, the enemies for the challenge are visions of the presumed-dead Sith Lord Darth Maul. When Jedi Squad saw the visions of Darth Maul, they could hardly believe their eyes. They wondered if these Darth Mauls were visions or reality. In any case, they drew out their lightsabers (Jedi Squad had been practicing lightsaber combat ever since they had discovered their Force-sensitivity, after deciding to hone their Force skills rather than let them go to waste) and began fighting the visions. Blaster had explained that the visions had been too hard to beat. These visions were especially hard for him because he started lightsaber combat training later than the others. Dogma said he knew but they had no choice, they had to pass or go to maintainence duties or die. Slowly, Jedi Squad defeated the visions one by one. Everytime they would defeat a vision, another would appear before them. Each vision was more powerful than the last one. Finally, one last vision of Maul appeared before them. This one was much more powerful than any other vision Jedi Squad had fought. It stood around fifty feet tall, and had eight blades instead of the usual two blades like all the other visions had. Its horns were the size of a Rakghoul, and Jedi Squad was only the size of the vision's feet. By this time, Jedi Squad was very tired from fighting all the visions of Darth Maul. At last, after an hour of fighting the vision, the "Giant Vision", as Jedi Squad called it, fell to the ground, defeated, and Jedi Squad suffered NO casualties during the test. Jango Fett, who was watching the test, said he was very impressed with Jedi Squad, and officially made them ARC Troopers, the most elite clones in the Republic Army. At this time, Lama Su ordered all ARCs to go into stasis tanks until they were required, but Jedi Squad was able to escape this "terrible act" as they called it, by using a mind trick on Lama Su. Monster, using his Force-mind trick on Lama Su said that they will not be put in stasis tanks. Dogma, Blaster, Scream, Lion, and Lady together also waved their hands around Lama Su. Then Lama Su said they would not be put in stasis tanks. Jedi Squad was mostly relieved that they would not suffer the same fate as their fellow ARCs, but also wondered when the first battle in the Clone Wars was going to start. In the meantime, however, Jedi Squad decided to continue practicing the ways of the Jedi Order. However, Monster was getting more and more corrupt as each day passed, and by this time was on the verge of falling to the Dark Side of the Force. Dogma however, decided to try using two sabers at once. He began practicing the form of Jar'Kai using two training sabers he randomly found in Jedi Squad's barracks. Blaster was still learning the basics of lightsaber combat, even though he had already constructed his own lightsaber. Scream was begining to practice "Force Scream", which often disturbed the other members of Jedi Squad as well as other clones. Lion decided to try the Vaapad lightsaber dueling form, which made him go close to the Dark Side of the Force just like Monster, and Lady was practicing her natural beauty on her fellow clones so she could try to seduce anyone who was her enemy. Death Of A Friend (22 BBY) It was a dark day on Kamino, and Jedi Squad was about to head out to Geonosis with Jedi Master Yoda. Little did they know, two of them would die, and one would defect to the Seperatists. All the troopers under their commands were boarding LAAT Gunships, which, in turn, were heading for Acclamator-class Assualt Ships. Since their final test, Master Yoda had named Jedi Squad the first ever ARC generals. Monster lead the 404th Regiment, Dogma lead the 666th legion, which he took on as his apprentices, Blaster lead the 223rd Heavy Weapons Corps, which specialized in using heavy weapons. Scream lead Screaming Battalion, which was part of Dogma's 666th Legion, Lion lead the 335th Attack Legion, and Lady lead the 508th Regiment, using her natural beauty to put disobedient clones back into line. They would become six out of nine known clone generals, the other three being known as Atton, Shock, and Scar. Suddenly, the engines on the gunship that was carrying Blaster failed. The Pilot, CP-4444 "All Fours" said to Blaster that they were going to crash into the water, and Blaster said there was nothing they could do about it since the engines failed. Slowly, all the parts of Blaster's gunship begin to fall off and crash into the ocean, until only the body of the gunship remained. With one final crash, what was left of Blaster's gunship sank into the ocean of Kamino, with the rest of Jedi Squad watching helplessly. Jedi Squad was sad about the loss of their squad mate, but they knew they had to go on. Monster was so angry about Blaster's death that he made plans for himself and his regiment to defect to the seperatists after the first battle of the Clone Wars. Blaster's Corps were dissolved, and its members were transferred to the commands of the rest of the force-sensitive ARCs. So, Jedi Squad said farewell to Blaster and boarded a gunship which took them to the Acclamator-class ship ''Relentless. Battle Of Geonosis (22 BBY) On the Relentless, Monster, Dogma, Scream, Lion, and Lady were all briefed on their parts of the battle by their advisor, CT-481 "Advisor" He explained to them their parts of the battle: Monster and his regiment would confront Count Dooku, the leader of the Seperatists, personally. Lion and his legion were to clear the Geonosian catacombs of any droids and Geonosians, and Dogma, Scream, Lady, and their men were to participate on the frontlines, preventing any Core Ships from escaping. Monster saw the chance to confront the count as a chance for him and his regiment to defect, but he was wise enough to reveal their plan to no one, not even the Jedi. Dogma called his four subordinate commanders, CC-1114 "Oreo", CC-9846 "Gear", CC-3472 "Tiger", and CC-5124 "Ando", to the hangar of the Relentless, and briefed them on the battle and their part in it. Once the commanders had all heard the plan, they gathered all the men in the 666th Legion, and set off for the surface. They didn't rescue the remaining Jedi and Senator Padme' Amidala from the Petranaki Arena because they had already been rescued when the 666th Legion got onto the surface of Geonosis. Dogma, Scream and Lady, and their men, participated on the frontlines of Geonosis during the battle, destroying any droids they encountered in the process. Dogma was right near Mace Windu when the core ships began taking off. He, Scream, Lady, and Windu ordered the SPHA tanks, as well as any avaliable troopers, to take the core ships down, and they succeded in taking at least one down, but most of the droid army was able to escape. Suddenly, Dogma, Scream, and Lady got an incoming transmission. It was from Lion. He said there is something other than Geonosians and droids in the catacombs, and that his men were taking heavy casualties from this mysterious thing. Then, Lion was beheaded by what appeared to be a cyborg wielding a lightsaber. They were sad to see Lion die and his Legion completely eradicated, with the cyborg leaving no survivors, but they knew they had other things to do in the battle, so they decided not to pursue this mysterious cyborg. This cyborg would be revealed to the Republic on the planet Hypori later in the war, being none other than General Grievous. Meanwhile, Monster and his regiment confronted Count Dooku in his personal hangar as he was about to leave Geonosis in his solar sailer. They said they were growing discontent with the republic, and, instead of fighting him like advisor said, they asked him if they could join his seperatist movement. Dooku said yes, and ordered them to board a core ship with part of the droid army so they could prepare their next move. But, a squad of Monster's men, a squad lead by sergeant CT-00-2654 "Snipe", a sergeant who was in Blaster's Corps before Blaster's death, did not like the idea of defecting to the seperatists, so Monster and Dooku simply struck them down with no problem at all, and so the remaining traitorous troopers departed Geonosis without the knowledge of anyone in the republic except Dogma, Scream, and Lady. The Battle Of Geonosis was a victory for the republic that day, but for the remaining three members of Jedi Squad, this was dampened with the deaths of Blaster and Lion, and the defection of Monster ans his regiment to the seperatists. Once they got back to the Relentless, Dogma, Scream, and Lady were told by Advisor that they would be given their own fleets because they were generals. Dogma would lead the Cruise Fleet, which included the Relentless, Scream would lead the Thruster Fleet, and Lady would lead the General's Fleet. Each of them would also be given their own Admiral to help command their fleets with. Dogma would get Admiral Talon Vastmatter, Scream would get Admiral Connor Jones, and Lady would get Admiral Jem Sumspeed. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Trooper Category:Survivors of the Siege